


Heroes, Past Tense

by Superfanboy



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanboy/pseuds/Superfanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony mourns publicly, everyone is worried. If you didn't catch the warning before, a major character dies before the beginning of this story and it's basically all about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes, Past Tense

From above Tony could see the wide expanse of mourners stretching across the cemetery. A few heads turned at the sound of his suit. More heads turned when he landed directly in front of Natasha who had, he assumed, been saying something kind about Steve. He was unsteady on his feet. Murmurs erupted from the crowd. 

Natasha turned away from the podium. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“I’m crashing the party!” His words were slurred. His face was twisted into a caricature of a boyish grin; all hard lines and forced nonchalance. He dropped any pretense of a good mood as soon as his eyes drifted to the coffin. 

That god damned wooden box that meant Tony would never again wake to a good morning kiss or feel Steve’s hand press into his. It was the sole representation of his entire life falling apart. That his “I do” meant nothing, and “until death do us part” meant now. 

“I thought I was drunk enough for this.” He muttered to Natasha, “I guess not.” Stumbling forward, he tripped at the last moment and fell to his knees in front of the coffin. Everyone heard the sobs as he doubled over in grief. After a few minutes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

It took a moment for his vision to clear. Bruce Banner stood beside him. The scientist’s eyes were red and puffy, but it appeared that he had regained his composure. “Tony, we have to go now.” 

Obstinately, Tony refused. “I have every right to be here.” 

“Tony, you need to be with your son.” 

“My son just lost his father. Nothing I can say will change that.” Without hesitation, Bruce slapped him.

“God damn it, do you really want to make me angry? I know you’re hurting and I know this is hard, but you need to snap the fuck out of it and be with your son. You’re the only father he has left.” 

Dazed, Tony took a step back. He knew Bruce was right, and the warmth that the whiskey had provided earlier was quickly draining. After a few seconds, he shook his head. “There’s one thing I have to do first.” 

He stepped away from the coffin, away from Steve. Everything in him insisted that he stay. He glanced back one more time before straightening his shoulders and walking to the abandoned podium. Much of the crowd remained, staring openly at the man who had—only a few short years ago—been a playboy with no intention of ever settling down. 

Tony tapped the mic a few times. The sound carried well. He cleared his throat before speaking. “I just have… I just have one thing to say before I let you get back to this whole,” he gestured to the crowd and the pictures and the flowers surrounding him “this whole memorial thing.” 

Bruce stood only a few feet behind him, watching silently with no idea what to expect. He was prepared to step in if necessary. Tony was always unpredictable; grief and booze made him even more so.

“Two weeks ago, the best man I have ever known died in my arms. Captain America was the hero that the world never knew it needed. He was the original Avenger, and he meant absolutely everything to me. I want you to know that he left this world with a smile on his face, knowing that his sacrifice would save not only the people he loved, but also the people he would never have a chance to meet. That sacrifice was not just for his family or for his friends. It was for everyone. A man like that, well, it’s not enough for just me to remember him. Steve Stark died for you. Never forget it.”


End file.
